Legend of Bone
by Mr. Trickman
Summary: A not so normal college student appears in the world of One piece. How will this affect the Strawhats? Self Insert. Pre Davey Back Fight. RobinXOC? maybe
1. Character Profile

Character Profile

Name: James Watson

Age: 18

Height: 5'11 3/4''

Hair: Brown, Long, Worn in a linked tail

Eyes: Storm grey with spots of green

Quirks: Lots of freckles

Clothing of Preference: Sleeveless Hoodie, Long baggy pants, White bandanna worn over hair, Fingerless gloves, and a mysterious crystal necklace his mother left for him, and later on a small hip pouch with a small mini Den Den Mushi in it.

Favorite Food: Anything not spicy, Chocolate, and any candy he can chew on

Family:

Father: Kane Watson, retired kickboxing champ, left the circuit when one opponent crushed his right leg with an illegal knee drop.

Mother: Alena Watson, deceased, died when James was 8 Years old, Left him a crystal necklace whose purpose is still trying to be figured out.

Skills and hobbies: Martial arts, Flute play, Drawing, Reading

Personality: Generally easy going. Not one to rush into a fight but will not sit around and do nothing. Adapts to new situations quite well because you really have to in the Grand Line. Protective of his friends because he never really had any. Will not tolerate anybody bad mouthing his parents. Taught Kickboxing by his father and picked up some Muay Thai and Judo moves from watching others. Absolutely **WILL NOT** attack someone when their down.

Fruit: Hone Hone no Mi(Bone Bone Fruit)

Brief Description: Gives the user complete control over their skeletal system

Favored weapon: Fists, Martial arts, Bones

Fighting Style: A mixture of Kickboxing, Muay Thai, and Judo. Kickboxing learned from his father, Muay Thai and Judo are self taught through watching others and practicing by himself.

Funny Facts: Because if his fruit powers he constantly ruins his clothes and has to buy them in bulk. Can use his bone powers he can create small very detailed sculptures out of bone which he sells to make money.


	2. A New FAce

Legend of Bone

I don't own One Piece, despite my attempt at trying. Blasted lawyers.

Chapter 1

Thunder crashed overhead causing me to look up. I swore with quiet indignation and pulled my hoodies hood over my head which covered the white bandana I was wearing. This was just perfect! The icing on the cake. This day was the worst ever. The kind of day that makes you want to scream out loud. Of course society frowns upon that so I kept it inside. You know the type of day I'm talking about. The type of day which starts off with a stubbed toe. Then somehow that misfortune multiplied into a flunked test. Which then turned into me dropping my lunch. And now? Now it looks like the sky itself wants to piss on me!

_'How can today get any worse?' _I thought with a downcast look.

"Hey freak!"...Huh?

I turned around and mentally came to a conclusion. Yes this day just got worse. Standing before me was none other than the idiot duo. Timmy and Tommy Tetherman(1). They stood at 5'3'' and 6'2'' respectively. Timmy, the youngest, swore like a sailor and acted like he owned the world. Tommy was...well Tommy's a moron. The reason they graduated high school together despite being a year apart was because Tommy flunked first grade. The only reason they graduated was because Timmy was a natural cheater and Tommy bullied other kids to do his work. Despite being cliche little Timmy was the brains and Tommy was the brawn. They affectionately refer to themselves as the "T'N'T Brothers"(2).

"Yo freak face! Where the hell you goin'?" barked out Timmy.

"Hey Pygmi. Hey Goliath. How's it going?" I asked with a smirk knowing how much Timmy hated my nicknames for them.

"Fine." mumbled Tommy not quite getting the nicknames.

"Shut up Tom." shouted Timmy."Answer the question asshole."

"I'm going to visit someone. Not that it's any of your business, Chibi." I said still with the smirk.

"Oh Yea? Who? You ain't got no friends, dumbass!'' sneered Timmy.

I just shifted my backpack and turned around and started walking. Before I left I tossed out one last insult.

"Yeah? Maybe. But if everyone is such an asshole like you I don't want any."

"What!? You asshole get back here!" screamed Timmy.

I just kept walking. Those idiots would lose interest eventually. Like a cat with a turtle. Once they realise they can't get to me they'll give up. Wait...Did I just call myself a turtle? Natures 'D' student? Oh well.

"Yeah you better walk away you motherless bastard!" yelled Timmy.

I stopped in my tracks and turned slowly with an emotionless look on my face. Okay I lied some things get to me.

"What was that?"I asked with a serious voice."You want to try repeating that?"

"Yea. Your a motherless bastard who's only got a washed up has-been to rely on!" He sneered.

"Shut up! My fathers a champ!" I yelled outraged.

"Your dad's a bum! A crippled loser!" he yelled back."And your just his worthless son."

"I may be worthless, but at least I wasn't conceived behind a dumpster at the 7-11."I said with a smirk.

"That's it! Tom!"

I watched Tommy step forward and rear back his fist. Idiot doesn't really know how to fight. He's just big. Anyway I can take a punch. Which I did... and promptly fell on my ass. Shit! He hit harder than I thought. I wiggled my tongue around and tasted blood, but no broken teeth. That's one good thing at least. These guys have no heads for strategy.

"Ha! How do you like that shithead!?" he laughed."Not so tough now huh? This ain't nothin' like high school buddy!"

"Wow. Not to bad a hit there Tom." I chuckled and stood back up.

"Thanks." he said grinning stupidly.

"No no no. I should be thanking you." I replied.

"Huh?" smart reply.

"What do you mean dumbass?" asked the pygmi.

"Because..." I began to explain."With that punch, self defense has been established." I finished while getting into a classic kickboxing stance(3).

"Dumbass! You think you can take us?" Laughed the pygmi.

"Quiet Pygmi. I'll get to you after I take care of your bro." I stated.

"Oh really?"He sneered."We'll just find out. Get 'im Tom."

"Okay."

Tommy walked forward not really understanding my stance. Idiot. He took a swing and I slipped to the side. Tommy just blinked and tried to grab me. Slipping once again I moved to his right side and retaliated with a jab to his face. He shook his head and whirled around and received a straight punch to his face giving him the old 'one two combo'. Growling in anger and bleeding a bit from his nose and mouth Tommy lumbered forward attempting to nail me with a haymaker. I just ducked under him and responded with an uppercut. He flew on his ass and didn't get back up. I shook my head and turned to Timmy.

"You Bastard! We'll get you back for this!" little Timmy exclaimed. While shaking like a leaf.

"Shut up. You started this. Just take your brother and go." I started walking back down the road."Oh by the way. if I was serious I would've taken off my pack." with that last jab to his pride I left the area.

(1)If this is anybodys actual name I apologise.

(2)I just thought this combination of initials was clever. Once again if this describes anyone I apologise.

(3)I know kickboxing isn't the most awe inspiring fighting styles but it will be combined with a little bit from others. Besides it will fit with his fruit powers perfectly.


End file.
